(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable reel device, and more particularly to a universal reel device for storing cables of various electronic apparatuses, wherein the universal reel device can be combined with a cable to form a single-pull reel or a dual-pull reel.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, products including a wired earphone, a mouse, a keyboard, a charger and the like have to obtain information, transmit information or be powered through a cable such as a data transmission cable. Alternatively, a key ring, stationery and accessory can be reeled in and out through a simple cable connected thereto. In the early period, the cable is usually wound or irregularly collected. However, the irregular cable tends to intertwine so that the use becomes awry. Thus, many designers sequentially design many structures and products on the reel-in and reel-out functions of such a kind of cables. Such kind of product mainly has a spiral spring serving as a main body, and the elastic winding force of the spiral spring reels in the cable according to a helical path or an annular path. When the cable is pulled out, the outward extending latching force of the spiral spring slightly restricts the operation of pulling out the cable. However, the restricting force still can be easily overcome. Thus, the cable being reeled in and out has a track path and encounters the restricted force, so that the cable can be smoothly reeled in and out.
However, the above-mentioned cable reels have the cables therein. That is, one end of the cable of the product, such as the earphone, the mouse, the keyboard, the charger and the like, needs to be fixed to the cable reel, and one cable reel only can be applied to only one product, thereby restricting the used range of the cable reel. In addition, when the existing cable reel is being used and the cable or the cable reel is unintentionally or accidentally touched, the cable reel tends to enter the automatic reel-in state and the elastic winding force of the spiral spring is instantaneously released, and the product connected to the cable suddenly bounces to hurt the user. Thus, the safety is not high.